


I Wanna Be Like Pamela Lee

by Neffectual



Series: 104 Reasons to Stay Alive [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Husbands, M/M, Nude Modeling, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy, having a nude model for a husband, but Levi thinks it might be worth it, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Like Pamela Lee

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ori prompted me with: Levi's getting his famous husband for his birthday, in the suit that made him famous.
> 
> Happy birthday Damien. Wishing you hope and health and hugs for the next year. Congrats on not being a teen anymore.

_Boy I wanna get you alone._  
 _Cover you in chocolate, and turn off the phone._  
 _Damn! I think I'm losing my mind._  
 _What's been coming over me?_

_I wanna be like Pamela Lee._  
 _So you go get the camera and I'll say cheese._  
 _Baby you'll be rocking my world,_  
 _At the funeral of a good girl._

The problem with your husband being a nude model, Levi will always say, when asked at dinner parties, is knowing that no part of your lover is yours and yours alone. He looks at Erwin when he says it, a brow arched in challenge, but Erwin always smiles and sips his drink, before looking away. For those who don’t know them well, one might think that Erwin is unfaithful – he’s a flirt, that’s for certain, and by the time dinner has dissolved into smaller gatherings on softer furniture, the blond will always be found in a crowd of interested young ladies, and a few of the men, standing slightly further back to belay their interest. Levi, conversely, will be sitting alone in the smoking room, or perhaps with Hanji at his side, looking thoroughly displeased at the entire crowd. They seem polar opposites in those well-lit rooms, one alive with laughter, telling stories and trailing touches over those around him, the other in the shadows, still as stone, with the dark circles growing under his eyes.

Their own house, which rarely hosts gatherings, is beautifully furnished and clean; the minimalist design makes it a riot of bright whites, glinting steel and blue-tinted glass. There is a picture of Erwin in the front hall, displayed in nearly all his glory, blue eyes burning with a fervour few can drag their gaze away from. When they do, the rest of his body is on display; but everyone says it’s the eyes they notice first. Levi has no clue whether they say this to be polite, rather than ‘I was looking at your naked husband’, or if they truly mean it. For Levi, though, the most tantalising spot is just above his husband’s left hip – or boyfriend, as he was then – which seems, to any other, to be the same as every visible square of golden perfection. But Levi knows the make-up people swore and sweated over that little piece of skin, trying to get the coverage just right, to hide the bruise Levi had sucked into that perfect skin just two hours beforehand. For Levi, that slice of skin, which no one else can see, is the part which makes that shot of lust run through his gut, and brings a smile to his face.

The assumption is that the nude modelling brings in the money which pays for the house; not so. Levi’s name is on the deeds, Levi owns the car, Levi arranges for the furniture and the art to be delivered, Levi pays the maid and the gardener. When Hanji comes to visit, they joke that Erwin is a kept man, raking their eye over the new wallpaper in the third drawing, and the fish tank in the atrium.  
“He’s not home a lot.” Levi says, defensively, biting his lip, “I want to make sure it’s – ”  
“I know.” Hanji says, and Levi has the decency to smile sheepishly.  
Perfect, that’s the word they don’t say; Levi wants to make sure it’s all perfect, just as perfect as the husband he adores. Erwin is home less and less as his star rises, and Levi is left in this empty house, with the empty promises that his husband will be home soon, won’t bring back any tropical diseases, and will return with a better present than the hotel toiletries. He’s heard that satin sheets are very romantic, but less so when he lies on them alone and wonders what his husband is doing all those miles away. Hanji keeps him company, but they aren’t at the friendship stage where it would be okay to share a bed, not their bed, the one Erwin is supposed to be in at night.

The modelling thing started out as a joke between them; freshly dating, a young Levi so in awe of his older partner’s body that he suggested it, taking a few shots with a terrible camera, and sending them to the reader’s wives section of some filthy magazine. When the pictures were published, the phone didn’t stop ringing for days, although that was mostly Erwin’s parents, alternating between proud and horrified that their baby boy had decided to bare all to the world. The modelling deal broke about a year later, and Levi’s always been proud of what his husband does, never tried to shy away from it. People, upon meeting them together, will blush and whisper that they admire Levi’s courage, for staying with someone who has not only a public face, but also a public ass. Levi will smile politely, and remember that he started all of this – and he doesn’t mind, not really. His husband is gorgeous, and not to share that with the world would be a crime, but it doesn’t mean he sometimes wishes Erwin was home a little often so that he could enjoy that fantastic body with more than just his eyes.

Climbing the spiral staircase to their bedroom, Levi allows himself a smirk at the picture on the wall opposite their bedroom door. This is one which has never yet made it public, and is Erwin, eyes on him, naked and perfect. Hanji always comments that you can see love in those bright blue eyes, and Levi will agree. There is nothing more beautiful than when Erwin looks at him, with the weight of all these years between them heavy in the amount of trust and love he offers with just a look. Levi gives in to sentimentality and brushes his fingers down the picture, letting himself miss his husband desperately, just for a moment. Then he pulls himself together, and opens the bedroom door.

“Honey, I’m home.” Erwin says, from the bed, and Levi leaps back with a shriek, “Not quite the reaction I wanted, but – ”  
He’s cut off by Levi flying into his arms, kissing him desperately, not stopping to draw breath.  
“You fucker, you said you wouldn’t be home,” he says, when he finally lets his husband up for air, and then he notices the outfit – or rather, the lack of it, “Oh, you bastard,” he whispers.  
“You always said you wish you’d fucked me in this one.” Erwin says, with a grin, revelling in his husband’s eyes raking over the leather straps which make up the entirety of the clothing he’s wearing.  
“You absolute bastard,” Levi breathes, tearing his clothes off to be skin to skin with the husband he hasn’t seen in two weeks, letting Erwin roll him onto the bottom to suck bruises into his throat.

“How do you want me?” Erwin purrs, “I’m all yours.”  
Levi slides his hand around to rub at Erwin’s entrance, and hums at the slick he finds there.  
“Seems like you’ve already made your mind up,” he says, and slides a finger in before Erwin can come up with a sarcastic response. There’s a lump in his throat he has to force down as he struggles not to get emotional about his husband coming home and quietly preparing himself.  
“Okay, so maybe I missed you a little while I was away.” Erwin admits, shifting position to make it easier on Levi’s wrist as he moves up to two fingers, “Toys just aren’t the same, you know that.” He bites off a moan as Levi moves just so.  
“So presumptuous.” Levi mutters, removes his fingers and flips his husband over easily, all that coiled strength in that deceptively small body, “Thinking I’d just drop everything and fuck you like you want.”  
“You seem to – “ Erwin makes a strangled noise at a third finger, arching his back into the stretch, someone else’s fingers always making it more real, giving more of a burn, “Seem to be enjoying it.”  
Levi laughs, a genuine, clear sound as he slips his fingers out of his boyfriend and lines himself up to push forward.  
“Did you really miss me?” he asks, teasing Erwin’s rim with the head of his cock, making the older man beg for it.  
“Fuck yes, just fuck me!” Erwin bites out, hips moving impotently with nothing to press back against until Levi relents and presses in, letting the slow slide of skin on skin ground him, reminding him that this is real, this is happening, this is his husband back in his arms where he belongs.

Levi’s hips stutter too soon, too long away and too overwhelmed by the sensation, but Erwin growls at him.  
“Don’t you dare, I’ve waited two weeks for this, the least you can do is hold out long enough to get me off.”  
The smaller man makes sure to put more force into his thrusts after that, dragging over Erwin’s prostate relentlessly, making his husband cry out loud enough for the neighbourhood to hear. When Erwin falls apart, coming between them and painting his own stomach and chest, Levi comes too, shaking and half-sobbing with the intensity.  
They calm slowly, kissing lazily until panting breaths fade back into normal rhythms.  
“What made you come back early?” Levi finds the courage to ask, knowing it has taken hours of travel for Erwin to get back to surprise him like this. “Shoot ended ahead of schedule?”  
Erwin laughs.  
“You mean you really forgot?” he says, and Levi looks at him, puzzled, “You forgot what day it was.”  
“It’s Monday.” Levi says, looking at Erwin like he might have gone insane, “You’re not meant to be done until Friday.”  
The blond pulls his smaller lover closer and kisses the side of his jaw.  
“It’s the 28th, you idiot.”  
Levi makes a tiny noise of something which might be embarrassment.  
“I... didn’t realise,” he says, looking to the calendar where only Friday is ringed as an important date, “I guess I did forget.”  
Erwin kisses him again, soft and slow.  
“Happy birthday, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote from 'Funeral of a Good Girl' by Bif Naked.


End file.
